Your Eternal Angel
by SilvexYG
Summary: Shizuru's father is dead! His last words were a mystery and who is that girl who seems to know what he meant but is keeping quiet? Shizuru soon discovers that her life is surrounded by mysteries. Can she solve them before it's too late? Natsuki x Shizuru!
1. Death

_**Yuri Silvex here with her first fan-fiction! I hope you guys will enjoy it! The story is set right about a month after the HiME festival, well before the graduation. I have an OC in this story so if you don't like OCs, you don't have to read this story but it will help if you give it a try. This story is Shizuru-centric and has Shiznat in it. I'll update maybe once a week so. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1: Death**

"Is this Fujino Shizuru?", the phone said as the brown-haired school Kaichou picked it up.  
"Ara, yes, this is Fujino Shizuru speaking. May I ask who you are?", Shizuru responded. The line was silent for a moment. Finally the response came, "My name is Asuka, Viola Asuka. I am an...acquaintance of your father. He...was involved with an accident on his way over to Fuuka and has acquired severe injuries. He is currently in the Emergency Room. The nurses asked me to contact his family members but unfortunately, you're the only one of his family members that I actually have the phone number of."  
'_Father....._', Shizuru thought, biting her lips to hold back the tears. She had been quite close to her father. Unlike what many people thought of CEO of the big companies, her father was playful and always have time to spends time with her even after the tragic death of her mother. He's the only living relative that Shizuru had left.  
"Is he staying at Fuuka Hospital?", Shizuru said with the straightest voice she could musher at the moment.  
"Yes he is, in E.R.2", Asuka replied.  
"I see, thank you for calling, Viola-san. I'm on my way", Shizuru said, cutting off the phone line. Swallowing the rest of her tears , Shizuru quickly ran out the door of the small house that her father bought, dressed in her usual Kaichou uniform. It was her luck that her house was located very close to the hospital, allowing her to be able to reach the hospital in only 15 minutes of walking.

**-Hospital-**

Shizuru had arrived at the hospital and was now currently walking down the lit corridors of the hospital, looking for Emergency Room #2. It wasn't hard to find the room considering that it was straight down the hall behind the reception desk. The E.R. sign on top of the door to the room was lit, a sign that an operation was being performed. There were rows of chair aligning the side of the walls, in front of the door, but what caught Shizuru's crimson eyes was the sole figure sitting on one of the chairs.  
It was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than Shizuru. The girl had waist-length raven black hair with long bangs that framed her sharp face and crimson red eyes that mirrored her own. The raven-haired girl was clad in loose blue skinny jeans, a white jacket that had black abstract designs pasted upon the fabric, and white sneakers with blue lightning designs on the sides. The outfit was simple yet it gave the sitting girl a hot wild look.  
"You must be Shizuru, it's nice to finally meet you", the black-haired girl said, snapping Shizuru out from her observation of the stranger.  
"And you must be Viola-san I presume? You are.....quite younger than how I had imagined you", Shizuru politely replied. The younger girl gave a small laugh before replying, "I get that a lot. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable. The doctors said that they'll probably be finish with the operation at 2 pm. which is 3 whole hours away."  
"Ara, I see. Thank you for staying but if you need to be somewhere right now then it is fine if you leave", Shizuru said as she settles down next to Asuka.  
"I'm alright with staying. I came with Fujino-san to take care of some business here in Fuuka together but since he is unavailable as of this moment, the meeting has been canceled", Asuka replied as she took her eyes off of Shizuru and placed it on the E.R. instead. Shizuru gave a nod of understanding as they settle in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Asuka reached for her black backpack on the chair beside her and opened the zipper. "Want something to read while you wait? I'll make the time pass by faster", she said. "I only have English books right now though."

"Ara, English is find. May I see them?" Shizuru said reaching for a random book in the bag. Asuka gave a slight nod and looked at the title of the book Shizuru had picked. '_Romeo And Juliet_'.

"That's a nice choice; Shakespeare", she commented. "It's one of his more popular work. Have you read it before?"

"I have heard of the book but I haven't been able to read it yet", Shizuru replied.

"I see. Hope you'll like it", Asuka said pulling out a book of her own. '_The Palace Of Mirrors_' by _**Margaret Peterson Haddix. **_ The hall went silent as the two girls focused on their books. Only the sound of pages turning and occasional footsteps were heard for the next 3 hours.

- 3 Hours Later-

The sign above the E.R. went out and the four pairs of eyes focusing on the pages of the books turned to look at the door intensely. As if on cue, the team of doctors and nurses filed out of the room; their faces, expressionless. The two girls stood up and stood there watching all the doctors walk pass them. The last doctor finally came out of the room and unlike the others, his face did have an expression; on of pure sympathy. He walked up to confront the two girls.

"How is my father, Doctor?", Shizuru asked with a sober tone. The Doctor shook his head, "Your father won't make it........ he's in there right now and he wants to see you". The pair of crimson eyes widened considerably and a pool of tears gathered in front of them, threatening to spill out.

"T-t-thank you", she managed to sputtered out before she rushed inside leaving Asuka and the Doctor behind.

"Thank you, Sir", Asuka said, her face holding sympathy for Shizuru and sadness for Fujino Satoshi. The Doctor shook his head, "There's nothing to thank me for. I've let you both down". Asuka flashed him a small sad smile and walked in to the room.

Shizuru was already kneeling down by the bedside holding Satoshi's hand, the tears freely spilling out of her eyes. "Otou-san, otou-san, you can't die! Otou-san.......", she uttered. Asuka placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed a comforting smile as Shizuru traced her eyes up her arms.

"Shiz........I.......letter.........code.........birthday.....", Satoshi said creating a confused look from Shizuru and a questioning look from Asuka. "My.......wish......is for Shiz.....to know..........please......Asuka...", Asuka nodded earning another confused expression from Shizuru.

"I-I-I.....love you, Shizuru", Satoshi uttered in a weak voice.

"I love you too, Father. D-d-don't die!", Shizuru practically shouted out, forgetting all about the earlier exchange between her father and Asuka.

"I'm sorry..............", Satoshi said, his voice fading just as his eyelids closed over tearful eyes.

"NO! No, no, no, no,no........", Shizuru said as she buried her face into the bed sheets. Asuka pulled her up with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Let's go, Shizuru-san....", she said. A small nod was received as Shizuru complied and walked out the room with Asuka supporting her. As they pasted the Doctor, Asuka gave him a small nod and continued on.

"I'll take you home, Shizuru-san", Asuka offered. Shizuru nodded, not really paying attention.

Asuka lead Shizuru to her car; a silver sedan.

"You'll have to help me with the directions, I don't know where your house is," Asuka said as soon as they were buckled up inside the car. She received another nod for an answer and sighed slightly. "Let's go...", Asuka said as she started the car.

**-END-**

_**So what did you think? Please read and review (R&R). I'll post the second chapter on Sunday. I give thanks to xXBlackRoses-DeathXx for being by Beta-Reader. Thank you for giving Eternal Angels a try. **_

_P.S. I might change the title later. XD See you Sunday!_

_**To the KnM fans: A sequel came out! It's a manga called Himegami no Miko. They have the scans at . But on they call it Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian.**_


	2. Reactions

_**Hello! This is Yuri Silvex here presenting to you the second chapter of Eternal Angels, Reaction! Thank you to the reviewers and I hope you like this chapter too! Sorry it's kind of late. I had to 4 tests in 5 school days. 4 tests! It sucked! FYI: I got 100% on 3 of them though and 97% on the social study on. XD I totally rocked! The bad thing was that I had to cram everyday so I didn't get anytime to wright at all (barely slept). Again, sorry for being so late and I promise that it won't happen very often.**_

_**FYI: In this story I use the Asian way to say names so Mai Tokiha would become Tokiha Mai and Natsuki Kuga would become Kuga Natsuki and so on. I also plan to write longer chapters from now on but I'll upload once a week like normal.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or any else mentioned in this story that exists in real life. I just own the plot of this story and Viola Asuka.**_

**Chapter 2 -Reaction-**

"Good Morning, Shizuru-san! Hope you're feeling better", Asuka said as she set the breakfast on the table in front of the half-asleep Shizuru. They were at Shizuru's house, the morning after the death of Satoshi. Shizuru had let herself cry until she had no tears left so Asuka had decided to stay over to comfort her for the night. It was fortunate that Asuka had her suitcase in the car so that she didn't have to use Shizuru's clothes.

"Okini, Asuka-san", Shizuru said. "I'm feeling much better now....."

"That's good to hear. Go ahead and eat. Do you want tea?"

"Ara, that would be nice, thank you". Asuka grabbed a cup of tea that she'd made earlier and placed it next to Shizuru's bowl of rice.

"Are you going to go to school today? I think you should take a break today to relax yourself", Asuka suggested as she sat down in front of Shizuru to eat.

"I guess you're right; I'll stay home today since it would would be pointless to go considering the fact that it's already 12", she responded after a while of considering the options. Asuka gave a small nod and continued eating in silence.

"I'll clean up, why don't you go take a bath to freshen up", Asuka suggested as soon as they'd finished eating.

"Ara, thank you Asuka-san", Shizuru said. Asuka gave a small smile and started to collect the plates as Shizuru walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

The bathroom was built in a Japanese style; with a tub, tiled floors, and small chairs to sit on. It was the an average size bathroom, able to fit about 6 people comfortably. Shizuru proceeded to take of the clothes on her body and sat in the tub, letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles.

The sound of pages flipping filled the small living room of the Fujino resident as Asuka read her book while waiting for Shizuru to come out of the bathroom. She was siting on the mat next to the low table in a cross legged position, reading the book from before. She placed her book on the table as she saw the brunette walk into the room. Shizuru was dressed in a purple kimono with cherry blossom leaves design; a contrast to her gray sweatpants and black t-shirt.

"I hope your feeling refreshed because we'll be talking about the responsibilities that you need to take from Fujino company now that Fujino-san is dead.", the raven haired girl with a serious tone.

"....I see", Shizuru responded while taking a seiza position in front of Asuka.

"Graceburt Maria, the vice-president of the Fujino corporation, is currently taking over the company as the CEO. Of course, Fujino-san's will states that you are the owner of the company but considering the fact that your not ready to be a CEO, Maria-san has volunteered to take over until you are ready to be the CEO", Asuka paused to give time for Shizuru to absorb the information. "But if you don't want to be a CEO, you can always sell the company. There are lots of people who wants the company for a very high price".

"The company has been in my family for a a long time and I do not intend to sell it to anyone", Shizuru determinately replied. Asuka gave a small smile, "I thought you would say that".

They were quiet for a moment, not quite knowing what to say until Asuka's phone rang.

"Excuse me", she said as she stood up to leave the room for privacy.

Asuka was standing on the porch outside of the living room in the back of the house. There was a nice view from the outdoor porch; a small stream running across the backyard and a bamboo hitting against the rocks every so often. It gave off a sense of peace that many modern Japanese houses now lack.

"This is Viola Asuka", the alizarin eyed girl greeted once she answered the call.

"_This is Sergay"_, the line replied causing Asuka to freeze. _"Have you told Fujino about **us **yet?"_

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "She doesn't need to get involved with **us**. Do you want her to end up like her father?!", she snapped in a bone-chilling voice.

"_Humph. Do you really think that you can protect her from** them**? Your getting even more full of yourself, Asuka"_, Sergay replied in an equally cold voice. Asuka smirked, "Who said **I** was going to protect her?"

Sergay was silent for a moment. _"You better not do anything stupid, Asuka", _he said in a cautious tone.

"Don't worry, _boss. _I'm sure you can cover anything I storm up", Asuka replied ending the call immediately after. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she walked back in, a mischievous smile present on her face the entire time.

"Did something happen, Asuka-san?", Shizuru asked, noticing the expression on the younger girl's face.

"Nothing you need to worry about", Asuka replied, siting down on the mat in a crossed leg position. "Why don't we get to know each other a bit better? We can take turn asking questions", she suggested.

"Ara, that is a good idea", Shizuru agreed. "You can go first then, Shizuru-san".

"Hmm, how old are you?", Shizuru asked.

"I turned 17 this year", Asuka responded. "What's your favorite color?".

"Ara, I've never thought about it but I think my favorite color would be purple", Shizuru said. "Were you hurt in the accident?", she asked, letting her curiosity win over.

"Fortunately no, I was driving in my own car behind Fujino-san so I wasn't involved with the car crash", she answered.

"Driving? You are only 17 though", Shizuru commented. Asuka gave a small laugh. "It's my turn, Shizuru-san", she said. "Hmm, when is your birthday?"

"December 18th ", she replied immediately. Asuka gave a chuckle at Shizuru's antic before answering her earlier question, "I actually don't have a Japanese driver license but I have an American one since over in America, you can get a license when your 16. I actually lived in America since I was 10 and have just recently moved back last year after I got my license".

"Ara, I see", Shizuru said. "Don't worry though, I don't drive cars very often. I'd rather drive my bike. Plus, I don't have a car anyways. That silver sedan is actually rented for the tri-"; Asuka was cut of by the knocking of the door.

"Ara, I wonder who it is? Excuse me, I will go get the door", Shizuru offered. The raven haired girl nodded and curiously waited to see who the visitors were. Shizuru walked up to the door opened it to reveal the familiar faces of Kikukawa Yukino, Suzushiro Haruka, Kanzaki Reito, Sugiura Midori, and Kuga Natsuki.

"Ara, this is quite a surprise", Shizuru exclaimed.

"We heard the news about your father and since you weren't at school, we decided to pay a visit", Reito said with his signature smile.

"Ara, how kind of you all. Why don't you all come inside?", Shizuru asked, sporting a smile of her own. Everyone complied and walked in.

They were all surprised to see that Shizuru already a visitor- especially one that they've never seen before.

"You all must be friends of Shizuru-san. I'm Viola Asuka", Asuka greeted. "I was working with Fujino Satoshi before the accident and I was talking to Shizuru-san about Fujino Corporation", she continued. The visitors nodded in understanding and they all took a seat around the low table.

"I hope we aren't intruding your conversation", Yukino said. Asuka shook her head. "We were done anyways", she responded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Suka-chan! My name's Sugiura Midori but you can call me Midori-chan!", the cheerful red-head said, not caring for formality at all. Asuka giggled at her antics before shaking the red-head's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too Midori-chan". The introduction repeated with everyone.

"Why don't we go karaoke to cheer up? We'll call everyone to join us!", Midori announced.

"Your just looking for an opportunity to get drunk!", Natsuki snapped earning a cheesy grin from Midori.

"I think that's a good idea Midori-chan. It will lighten up the mood", Yukino said getting surprised looks from everyone who knew how quiet the mousy brunette was.

"Humph! Bubuzuke would cheer up better in a tea ceremony", Haruka mentioned.

"I've never been to karaoke before but I don't mind tagging along", Asuka said.

"Great! I'll call everyone and get a room!", Midori said enthusiastically while punching the numbers on her cellphone.

"Uhhhh, we're really going!", Natsuki groaned. To say she didn't like to go karaoke was a huge understatement.

"Everyone better be in front of the karaoke place at 5! I'll be going now", Midori declared.

"Ara, we will be there. Thank you for coming, Midori-san", Shizuru said getting a grin from the red-head. "No problem at all; but call me Midori-chan!", Midori replied, half way out the door already. She waved to the group before closing the door behind her.

"Well I guess we're going to karaoke tonight!", Asuka said earning grunts from Natsuki and Haruka and smiles from Yukino, Shizuru, and Reito. Asuka grinned and the group proceeded to chat about random subjects that came up in their heads.

Everyone who was invited to go karaoke was there. That included everyone from earlier plus Tokiha Mai, Minagi Mikoto, Yuuki Nao, and Yuuchi Tate. Everyone except Midori and Asuka were dressed in the Fuuka Academy's uniform. Midori was dressed in her usually attire of blue skirt, red shirt, and a blue sports jacket. Asuka on the other hand was wearing the outfit from the hospital except with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail leaving only her bangs.

"Great, everyone's here! Let's party!", Midori yelled excitedly as she walked into the building without anyone getting a chance to question about who Asuka is.

The room that Midori rented was just big enough to fit the 11 people that attended without having to feel claustrophobic. The stage was big and there was a roulette with everyone's name on it..

"We're doing the roulette again?", Natsuki groaned.

"Of course Nat-chan! That's the fun part of it. You never know when you'll get picked!", Midori replied while patting the cobalt-haired girl's back a few times. Natsuki grunted in annoyance and took a seat on one of the couches. Everyone followed Natsuki's routine minus the grunt.

As everyone settled down, Midori and, surprisingly, Asuka grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking, Suka-chan?", Midori voiced everyone's thoughts. Asuka gave a mischievous grin. "I thought we were going to party all out? It's fine if I sneak in a few drinks right?", she said. Midori swung were arm around the raven haired girl's neck. "I like how you think!", she exclaimed. Everyone shook their heads at their antics.

"So who are you exactly?", Mai asked the alizarin eyed girl.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?", she said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Well, my name is Viola Asuka. I'm an acquaintance of Shizuru-san", she said earning nods from everyone.

"My name's Tokiha Mai", the carrot-color-haired girl said. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai's waist and gave a cheeky grin to Asuka. "And I'm Mikoto!", she said enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you both", Asuka said, her eyes full of humor for the black-haired girl's antics.

"Uh, I'm Yuuchi Tate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Viola-san", Tate said, giving out a hand which Asuka shook slightly. "Likewise", she responded.

Asuka look over to the last person who had not introduce yet curiously. "And you are?", she asked.

"Nao", was the annoying and short reply from the red-haired girl who looked like this was the last place she wanted to be at the moment; And it probably was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Nao-san", Asuka said, not sure how to act to the hostile teenager.

"Just ignore her, Asuka-san. She probably got dragged her by Midori in the first place", Natsuki said earning a glare from Nao. Asuka chuckled at their antics and took a sip of her beer.

"Alright! Let's get this party going!", Midori announced and stepped next to the roulette. It flashed back and forth and back and forth on the names quickly until it came to a sudden stop: _Kanzaki Reito_, it read. The name caught everyone's attention. Even Nao seem to take interest with the idea of the school's 'Mr. Perfect' doing karaoke.

"Hmm, I guess I'll be starting the show", Reito said. He walked up to the song selection screen. "Which song shall I pick", he asked out loud.

"Hold up Reito-kun!", Midori abruptly stopped Reito. She waved her index finger back and forth while shaking her head; a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "To make it more fun, we're going to have a random song for everyone! There are also many English songs included in the random selection; also to make it more funny", she explained as she walked up to the song selection screen and pressed the random button. Many songs flashed by on the screen and everyone waited anxiously for the song to be selected. It stopped suddenly and everyone came closer to see what the song choice was.

"Boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day", Reito read out loud. "Interesting, an English song".

"Well, you better get change Reito-kun!", Midori said pushing Reito into the changing room. "Make sure to wear something a bit emo!", she added.

"This will be interesting. I have a feeling that Kanzaki-san will make a good emo guy", Asuka commented. Midori gave a hearty laugh.

"Sure got that right! Now drink up, Suka-chan!", Midori said and knocked bear bottle against Asuka's.

The curtains opened suddenly revealing a brand-new Reito, dark version.

"Holy shit! You're right Asuka! He's completely different; and in a good way I may add", Midori said, once again voicing everyone's thoughts. Reito was now dressed in ripped dark jeans, a black shirt with a red and black abstract yin-yang design printed on it, and black and white converses. His hair was also messier and seemingly spikier too.

"Ara, Reito-san does look more appealing this way", Shizuru agreed with a small chuckle that was soon joined by everyone as the room erupted into laughter.

Reito a small gentlemen bow followed by a seductive smile, "Why thank you everyone, this is quite flattering", he said with a husky tone that would make his fan club faint in a second.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start singing already!", Nao said letting her curiosity win her over. Reito nodded and grabbed the microphone stand. The music started and he started singing.

"_I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes; But it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street; On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone.  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line; Of the edge and where I walk alone". _

The room erupted into cheers when he stopped singing for the music solo. Everyone was keeping beat in one way or another. Most by bopping their head or feet tapping. Even Shizuru was caught hitting her thighs in a rhythmical pattern. Reito's voice was deep and husky. His Japanese accent was barely visible when he sang. It wasn't as good as the original vocal, but it was still damn impressive!

_  
"Read between the lines. What's f***ed up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs; To know I'm still alive and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone.  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah. I walk alone. I walk a...  
I walk this empty street; On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps; And I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me; 'Til then I walk alone...", _Reito ended the song with a sad and emo expression on his face. The crowd erupted into clapping and Nao, Midori, and Asuka even whistled. Of course, all three of them were slightly drunk anyhow.

"That was awesome, Kanzaki! Who know you could sing!", Nao exclaimed. Mai nodded in agreement. "That was really, really good Reito-kun", she said earning a glance from a certain brown-blonde haired boy that went unnoticed by everyone.

"YEAH! You were awesome, Kanzaki", Haruka yelled, _really _loudly. Asuka cringed at the yell, not use to hearing the blond haired girl's booming voice. Yukino and Shizuru giggled at Asuka's expression.

"Alright, that's enough cheering for emo boy", Midori commanded. "Don't get me wrong; you were awesome and all but I want to hear other people singing tonight too", she continued.

"I understand perfectly, Midori-san", Reito said as he took a seat on the couch by Mikoto who talked on and on about how good her brother was on stage. Reito just smiled at her at patted her head earning a gigantic grin from the younger sibling. Midori reset the roulette once the room quiet down a bit. It flashed and flashed, around and around until it came to a sudden stop.

9 out the 11 people at the party had gone already. The only ones left are Shizuru and Natsuki. After Reito had gone, Midori had forced everyone to drink at least one can of beer so everyone was at least a bit groggy and were laying around all over the room. Everyone that sang also got an outfit change that they'll have to wear until the end of the party.

Mai and Mikoto were now dressed in twin bunny suits since they did a duet together. Nao had on a pirate outfit on since she sang the song _Siren of the Sea_. It was made up of a ragged red and black striped t-shirt, shorts that stopped at her knees, ending in spiky cuts, and a black bandana tied around her flaming red hair. Tate on the other hand had on a black tuxedo with a tail at the end and a top hat. He sang the song _Don't Say Lazy_ from the anime _K-On. _It was very, very embarrassing for him and everyone had laughed so hard their stomachs were hurting afterward.

Haruka and Yukino also did a duet together. They were now dressed in identical police officer outfits that had been 'sexyified'. Midori was, surprisingly, dressed in a kimono since she has sung an Enka. It was, to say the least, not her style and everyone's ears were hurting after the song ended. Last but not least, Asuka was now dressed in black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a black shirt with a bleeding heart designed onto the fabric. Her hair was down again and it was quite messy. To put simply, she looked like a goth girl who hated everything and everyone but that fitted with her song quite well since she sang _Welcome To My Life _by _Simple Plan._

The group was running out of fuel after partying for so long but Midori refused to let any of them go home until _everyone _sang at least once.

"Alright! Only Nat-chan *hic* and Shiz-chan are left", Midori said while swaying over to reset the roulette. "Who goin toh beh our nex vicetim?", she slurred. The roulette flashed on the two names back and forth until it landed on _Fujino Shizuru_.

"Ara, looks like I'm up", Shizuru said and walked unsteadily into the changing room. As Shizuru was changing Midori choose a random song for her.

"You're singing _Kirei na Yume no Sono Hate Ni_", Midori yelled out to Shizuru so that she would know what outfit would be fitting.

Shizuru walked out a moment later dressed in a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her ankle and leaving her shoulder bare except for the two straps of fabric that held up the dress. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, leaving only her bangs.

"Wow Fujino-san. You're beautiful", Mai commented. "Right Natsuki", she asked, nudging the cobalt haired girl to say something. Natsuki just nodded, blushed, and looked away. Shizuru giggled at her antics.

"Alright, start singing Shiz-chan", Midori said as the music started. She plopped herself onto the floor right in front of the stage and reached for yet another cup of beer. Boy was she gonna get one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Shizuru took the microphone and started to sing, suppressing her Kyoto-ben accent to the point where it was barely noticeable.

"_S__hiawase nozomu chikara nakushita kokoro ni mo yasashii kaze ga fuite ashita ga mieru made.  
watashi no hoshi de anata no kizu wo dakishimete susumou unmei wakaru hazu nai yo kawaru mirai  
__kirei na yume no sono hate ni. kanashimi ga mau sekai wo. anata no tame ni yurushitai. ushinai itami nado kowakunai_". By now everyone was paying attention to her and she continued.

"_hohoemi wasuretanara yodooshi samui nara. watashi wo yonde hoshii kimochi wo azukete yo.  
tomadoi hodo ni anata no senaka. shounen no setsunasa. nando naitara yasumeru no? hashiru hibi wa  
nagareru toki mo saru toki(hito) mo**. onaji sora no moto wo yuku. ai da to shireba tsuraku naru  
mamoritaku naru kara tsuraku naru. mabuta ni utsuru chiisa na tsuki wa. natsukashii omoide ni hikaru deja vu... ah! kirei na yume no sono hate ni. kanashimi ga mau sekai wo. anata no tame ni kowashitai  
atarashii inochi de au tame ni", _Shizuru ended the song with a small bow. Clapping was heard over a mile radius as she stepped of the stage.

"That was.....really good", Natsuki commented as Shizuru took a seat next to her.

"Ara, okini, Natsuki", Shizuru said. "But I'm more excited to hearing you sing", she teased as she pointed her index finger to Natsuki's chest. The younger girl blushed furiously and got up to the changing room in a flash. Asuka snickered at scene and got off the couch to sit on the floor with Midori.

"What song is she going to sing, Midori-chan?", Asuka asked.

"Huh, what? Ohh, the song, she's singing _I'm Addicted To You _by _Simple Plan", _Midori responded half knocked out already.

"Another _Simple Plan _song huh? I was hoping for more variety of songs", Asuka pouted but got no response from Midori who had officially fainted from too much alcohol consumption.

Natsuki walked out right then and revealed her wild outfit to everyone. She was dressed in a sleeveless, hooded blue vest with a black dragon design on the left side of the zipper. She had on black cargo pants and her own purple sneakers. All of her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail high on her head and she had on long black and blue fingerless gloves that went all the way to her elbows.

"Nice outfit Natsuki!", Asuka shouted.

"It's very fitting", Shizuru added with a humorous gleam in her eye. Natsuki blushed slightly and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, start singing Natsuki!", Asuka announced, taking over Midori's role. Natsuki nodded and started to sing the lyrics.

"_I heard you're doin' OK, but I want you to know; I'm addict, I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't _

_care when you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy but you left_

_anyway. I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it. And I need it. I'm addicted to you._

_Now it's over, can't forget what you said and I never wanna do this again. Heart breaker. Heart breaker  
Since the day I met you. And after all we've been through; I'm still addict, I'm addicted to you. I think _

_you know that it's true. I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make _

_you happy. I did all that I could just to keep you. But you left anyway. I'm tryin' to forget that. _

_I'm addicted to you. But I want it. And I need it; I'm addicted to you. Now it's over, can't forget what _

_you said, and I never wanna do this again. Heart breaker. Heart breaker_".

Natsuki stole a few glances at Shizuru that went unnoticed by everyone except for a certain raven

haired girl and the person in question. She continued singing as the vocals were brought up again.

"_How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time. I don't know why I'm still waiting. I can't make you _

_mine. I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you; But I want it. And I need it. I'm addicted to you. I'm _

_tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it. And I need it. I'm addicted to you. Now it's over;  
Can't forget what you said. And I never wanna do this again. Heart breaker. Heart breaker. I'm addicted _

_to you. Heart breaker. I'm addicted to you. Heart breaker. I'm addicted to you. Heart breaker. _

_I'm addicted to you. Heart breaker"._

Everyone clapped and cheered for Natsuki. Who knew that the lone wolf of Fuuka could sing so well if she put her heart to it? Natsuki blushed slightly at the cheers and made her way down the stage. She sat in her old spot on the couch, right by Shizuru.

"You were great out there, Natsuki", Shizuru said. Natsuki nodded a thank you and let a smile crept up to her face.

"Who knew tha the pup could siiing so swell", Nao slurred out and looked as if she was going to puke any minute. Natsuki grimaced. "Go puke in the bathroom!", she commanded. Asuka laughed at their antics.

"We should be getting home now. It's late and everyone has sung at least one song", Asuka said. She nudged Midori awake. "We're going to leave now Midori-chan". Midori nodded, not really paying attention and sleepily trudged out the door. Asuka laughed.

"You're gonna need to change into your own clothes before they'll let you out of this place", Asuka said. Midori turned around.

"Huh? Oh yea, shanks, Suuuka-chan", she said and trudged to the changing room. All the girls joined her and walked to the changing room, leaving the two boys to wait their turn.

They were all standing in front of the karaoke building, biding each other good-bye.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?", Asuka asked out as she stared at the back of the completely drunk Midori.

"She'll be find, she's millions of time before", Natsuki responded. Asuka nodded in understanding.

"Ara, we better get going, Asuka", Shizuru said. Asuka nodded again, staring into space. Shizuru noticed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Asuka, are you alright? Asuka?", she said. Asuka snapped out of it with a jump. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Shizuru, can you go home alone? I need to take care of something urgent that I just remembered", she asked.

".........Yes, I can go home by myself. But are you sure you're okay", Shizuru replied.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine", Asuka said, not quite too convincingly. "Just make sure to get home safely, okay?"

"I can take Shizuru home if you want, Asuka. Mai and Mikoto are heading to the dorms with Kanzaki and Yuuchi so I won't need to worry about them", Natsuki offered.

"Oh thanks, Natsuki!", Asuka said. "I'm going now; Good night!", she added as she turned to go off to who knows where leaving the other two.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind walking. I didn't bring my bike; but then again you would probably prefer walking to riding a motorcycle", Natsuki said with a smile. Shizuru flashed her own warm smile.

"Ara, I wouldn't mind walking with Natsuki", she said with wink causing the younger girl to slightly blush.

"Well let's go then", Natsuki said and sharply turned to the direction of Shizuru's house, trying to hid her deepening blush from the brunette. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's attempt to hid her blush but followed none the less.

Asuka was tracking someone down. She had noticed a presence following her and Shizuru right when she stepped out of the karaoke place. It was probably a novice tracker because a pro tracker, like her, would never let someone notice that they were following them so easily. She didn't mind though, it would be easier to interrogate a novice tracker anyways. She was, however, annoyed at the fact that **they **would sent a _novice _tracker after someone like her. Hadn't they heard about her reputation?

She came to a stop when she saw a shadow figure blending in with the shadow. She hid around a corner of the maze of dark alleyways, observing the stranger. She was pretty sure that he was the one tracking them down since his eyes were following the two figures of her friends walking along the sidewalk right outside the alleyway. He got up to follow them as soon as their figures were slightly out of sight.

She followed him, her footstep in perfect sync with his. As soon as he walked into an alleyway that didn't have an opening to the road she tackled him from behind and pinned up down to the ground. She sat on his back and held both of his arms back. He tried to screamed for help but he went silent once Asuka pounded his head against the concrete.

"Shut up before I shoot a bullet in you mouth!", Asuka commanded as she yanked his brown head back up so me could answer to her interrogation. It was true that she had a gun skillfully hidden in her jacket. It was a silver pistol and it was only her luck that the karaoke bar didn't have a scanner. The employees there didn't even feel her clothes for dangerous things; such bad security.

"W-what d-d-do y-you want?", he stammered out, his blue eyes holding an impossible amount of fear.

"Why are you following us", Asuka asked.

"What are you talking about?", he said. "I'm not following you or anyone". He stammered a bit and avoided eye contact with Asuka; a dead give away that he was obviously not telling the truth. A devious smile spread across the black-haired girl's face. She pulled him off the ground and instead pressed him against the wall, face against the wall and hands held behind his back.

"I know you're working for **them**", she said as she hooked his hands in hand cuffs that was hidden in her huge jean pockets. She turned him around so that he was facing her and with a knife she cut his black t-shirt in half, revealing his abs. She pointed the knife to a tattoo in the middle of his stomach. It was a picture of a red and black earth with the words _**New World **_in white on top of it. He started sweating nervously.

"Isn't this their logo?",she asked and a wicked smile crossed her face. "My three favorite colors used in such a manner. Such a shame". She looked up from the tattoo and took a step back to examine the guy.

"You better not run or else I'll shoot both your legs and cut off your little brother", she said as she put her knife back inside her jacket and took out her pistol. He nodded nervously.

"Good boy.... What's your name?", she asked.

"H-hikaru W-w-washita", he stammered out. She nodded.

"You have no skill in tracking at all Hik-ar-u-kun", Asuka said in a flirtatious tone. He swallowed hard.

Asuka smirked. "I think I've had enough fun for today. I'll be doing _real _interrogation now", she announced excitedly.

"Why are you following me and Shizuru?", she asked.

"I-I really don't know! I was just told to follow you and report back", he said quickly. She nodded.

"Where are you going to report your findings?", she asked once again.

"At the bar Streaming Liquids. I was supposed to go there tomorrow at 9pm", he said. "A higher-up is supposed to be there waiting for me. I don't know anything about the higher-up though. He's supposed to meet me in room 8. It's already reserved and the pass is in my pant's pocket".

"I see. You're quite informative". She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me guess, you're supposed to be on a suicide mission to try and get me to fall into the trap you set up at the bar". She snickered. "You're not a very good actor you know".

His eyes widened. "It's not a trap! I swear! Please let me go!", he shouted.

"Shut up!", Asuka snapped. "I will play along with your plan and go to the bar tomorrow. Oh and don't worry, I'll let you complete your part of the mission, too". A confused look crossed Hikaru's face. Asuka lifted her gun so that it pointed right at his heart and his eyes widened in realization.

"NO! Please do-", BANG! His words were cut off right as Asuka pulled the trigger on her pistol. He dropped to the ground, lying there lifeless, eyes still wide opened. A small pool of blood appeared around his body. Asuka put her pistol back into her jacket and walked deeper into the maze of alleyways.

When she hit a dead end she pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"_Hello, this is Tsukiko Fuuji speaking", _the line greeted.

"Hello Tsuki-chan", Asuka said back.

"_Oh, Suka-chan! I haven't heard from you in a while. Do you need something done?", Tsukiko asked._

"I need you to send my bike to the D.A. garage here in Fuuka", Asuka replied. "Also hook up some nice equipment onto the bike too if it's not too much trouble".

"_You've got it! It'll be there by 5pm tomorrow", Tsukiko said. "What do you need it for though?"_

"That's a secret!", Asuka responded, letting a smile creep up on her face as she could almost see that adorable pout on Tsukiko's face.

"_Meanie!". _Asuka snickered at her friend's childish antics.

"Don't mention a word of this to Sergay at all, okay?", Asuka said as her face turned serious once more.

"_Don't worry about it, Suka-chan. You can trust me", Tsukiko said. _

"Thank you", Asuka said as she ended the phone call.

She sighed slightly and started her long journey back to Shizuru's house. Tomorrow was going to be one long day!

-END-

_**Okay, this marked the end of Chapter 2: Reactions. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I incorporated a but of Shiznat at one point but it wasn't a whole lot and I barely mentioned Natsuki or Shizuru at all this chapter. I mostly focused on Asuka this time and I will probably be doing that for the next few chapters to help you guys know what kind of person she is and to add some mystery to the story. I promise to have more Shiznat on later chapters though.**_


	3. Dream

_**Hello, Yuri here to present you the 3rd chapter of Eternal Angels. I'm sorry that it's late but I'm sick and my mom wouldn't let me use the computer...... totally SUCKED! Anyways, the news of this chapter: I'm going to wright using both the character POV and regular POV from now on. So yeah, on with the chapter.**_

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

_-Shizuru POV-_

I listened to the sounds of the creature of the night as I walked home with Natsuki by my side. We haven't said anything to each other ever since it was just the two of us. It wasn't awkward though; more like enjoying each others company. I haven't been with Natsuki alone for the longest time ever; since the HiME festival.

"So, uh, Shizuru, you sang really good tonight", she said trying to make a conversation. "I was really surprised." I smiled, "Ara, how nice of you, Natsuki. You sang very well too." She nodded a thank you.

"But you know, I think that my song would have suited you better you know", I commented.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, probably thinking back to the song. She shrugged, "Mahh, I guess."

We went quiet again and I took the time to survey my surrounding. I was walking on the sidewalk, trees to my right, Natsuki to my left, and past her was the empty road. We were pass the buildings and were pretty close to my house.

It wasn't dark out tonight; the full moon made sure of that. There were also many stars out tonight, filling the whole sky with twinkles of light. I spotted the Leo constellation; Natsuki's zodiac sign.

"What are you looking at?", Natsuki asked when she saw me looking at the sky. I pointed to her constellation.

"There's your sign, Natsuki. Leo right?", I replied.

"Oh I see", she said. "Isn't that your constellation right there? Sagittarius is your sign if I remembered correctly." I looked surprised for a bit. I didn't expect Natsuki to know about star constellations.

"Ara, Natsuki is always surprising me with her hidden talents", I voiced out. She flashed me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat. I flashed her a smile of my own before we continued walking.

We stayed silent for the rest of the walk until we reached the front door of my house.

"Ara, thank you very much for walking me home, Natsuki", I said while letting a smile come to my face. She gave me a smile of her own. "No problem", she said. "Oyasumi, Shizuru."

I nodded, "Oyasumi, Natsuki. Be careful on your way back."

"Alright", she said as she walked back out into the street. I smiled to myself and opened the door to get inside.

It was warm inside, unlike the windy weather outside. I walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. The party had been fun but it left me smelling alcoholic. Once I was in the bathroom, I took of my uniform and let myself sink into the warm bath water. I smiled at how my tense muscles relaxed itself.

Today had been fun, doing karaoke and all. I had surprised myself when I actually sang and drank the cup of beer that Midori gave me.

After a while I got up and grabbed the towel that was on the hanger. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of silky PJ and slipped them into them. They were a light blue color and the long sleeve shirt had buttons.

I grabbed a fuuton from the closet and set it up. As soon as I was done, a sat on top of the fuuton in a seiza position. Sure I was tired after the party but I didn't plan to sleep just yet. There were to many things bothering my mind for me to sleep. The first was the funeral of my father and the second was how Asuka had acted after we came out of the karaoke bar.

"_I wonder what business she had to take care of." _I sighed. I shouldn't even be bothered with what Asuka is doing. She has her own life and she is strong enough to take care of herself. But, I can't help but think that she's hiding something from me. Then it hit me. Otou-san's secret! He had told Asuka to tell me about something but she hadn't said anything. _"Why would she hid something important from me?", _I sighed again. I'll have to ask her when she comes back but for now I really need to rest.

I started to lay down on the fuuton but I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"_Ara, specking of Asuka." _I got up to go talk to her. It was late but I just couldn't wait until morning to talk to her. I saw her opening the door of her room.

"Ara, Asuka, I need to speak with you for a moment if you don't mind", I said stopping her from going inside. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Sure thing, I want to talk to you about something too. Let's talk in my room", she said and continued walking in to her room. I complied and followed her inside.

We took a seat around the small table in one corner of her bedroom.

"It's about-", we both said at the same time.

"Ara, why don't you go first Asuka?", I offered.

"Are you sure?", she asked. I nodded. "Alright thanks. I wanted to ask you if I could stay here until after the funeral in Kyoto."

"The funeral?", I asked slightly confused. I haven't heard anything about Otou-san's funeral.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet", she said while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "The people at Fujino Corp. are planning the funeral and they are going to hold it in Kyoto since that's his home town." I nodded. It was understandable the employees at Fujino Corp. would take care of the funeral. They were like an extension of my family anyways.

"Ara, I see. Of course you can stay here. I have plenty of spare rooms and it is quite lonely to live by myself all the time", I said. "When is the funeral?", I added after a while.

"It's in a week. You're going to have to take some time of school to go", Asuka replied.

"Ara, it won't be a problem then", I said. Asuka nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about anyways", she asked. My face turned serious.

"My father said that he wanted me to know the truth about something before he........passed away", I said. Asuka's face turned cold and serious.

"Oh I see. You'll find out eventually. It's nothing to serious....", she answered mysteriously. I narrowed my eyes slightly. _"Why won't she tell me anything?"_

We fell into a deep silent afterward and the temperature seem to drop a few degrees. _"Ara, I think Asuka-__**san **__just lost a lot of my respect for her."_

Asuka smiled as if nothing had happened. "You must be tired, Shizuru. Why don't you go to sleep?", she suggested. "Oyasumi."

"Ara, if you do not want me in your room you can just say so directly. You don't have to be so sneaky, Asuka**-**san", I said with a slight, almost unnoticeable edge to my voice. She pouted slightly.

"Why be so mean to me?", she said. "You can stay here and sleep with me if you want", she added in a husky voice. Is Asuka flirting with me? Even after the conversation? _"This girl...."_

"I will pass on that, Asuka-san", I said. "Oyasumi."

I walked out of the door and proceeded to make my way over to my own room. _"I will find out what Otou-san wanted to tell me", _I thought to myself as I slipped back into my fuuton. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my heavy eyelids closed over my eyes and I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes but everything was fuzzy and __**green. **__I tried to move my leg but something was holding them back; some type of strong wire. I tried to move my hand and to my surprised, it moved! I reached out in front of my body. Nothing except for the liquid that surrounded me. Is it water? No it's green and I wouldn't be able to breathe in water anyways. That's when I noticed that my nose and mouth was attached a breathing tube, like the ones they have in hospitals. _

_I reached out farther and farther until it hit something. It felt like glass and it probably was glass. But why am I stuck in a glass..... something with liquid in it. Then it hit me like a lightning strike; I was in an experiment tube! But why am I in an experiment tube in the first place? The idea is ridiculous and it didn't make any sense. _

_I tried to lean my head forward to see if I can make out anything. Once my forehead hit the glass wall I could see much more clearer. I saw a tube, probably identical to mine and I could make out the shape of a nine year old girl hooked up to lots of wires. She was naked and she had long silver hair that seemed to shine like the full moon at night. Her head was down so I couldn't make out her face. _

_Then suddenly, I saw her move a bit and her head lifted up slowly. It looked like she was in a lot of pain when she tried to lift her head up so she let it go make down. I tried to tell her to keep lifting it up but no sound came out of my mouth except for my breathing. Even though I couldn't encourage her, the mysterious girl seem to read my mind and tried to lift up her head once more. Up, up, up, and up. When she lifted her head up all the way, I could only see her alizarin red eyes staring into mine._

_Her eyes were full of fear, anger, and hatred. There wasn't a speck of good emotions in those eyes. They made you want to break down crying for her. I tried to make out her face when she leaned her head towards the glass wall of her tube but before I could she anything, my world went black and all I could see was her eyes. Her pain filled eyes looking into mine. _

Shizuru woke up with a jolt. What was that dream about? And those eyes, those painful red eyes. She was sweating to. Her face was stained with sweat from her dream or maybe nightmare would be a better word to describe it.

"_A- ara, what was that dream about?", she thought. _Shizuru breathed took a few deep breathes to calm herself before going to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After all, she is going to go to school today.

After she had changed into her school uniform, she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Ohayo, Shizuru!", came the cheerful greeting from Asuka. "I made breakfast for you!" Shizuru raised her a slender eyebrow. "Ara, when does Asuka-san wake up to be able to make breakfast so early?", she asked with curiosity.

Asuka shrugged. "I wake up when I usually wake up which is 5 am."

Shizuru nodded, feeling no need to question Asuka about her habits of waking up very early in the day.

She instead took a seat in front of Asuka and ate her food quietly but not before saying 'Itadakimasu'.

"So, you're going back to school today right?", the raven-haired girl asked. The older girl nodded, "Yes, I can't miss another day of school; after all I am the Student Council President. Plus, I have to finish a lot of work if I want to take a week off of school next week."

"Oh I see. Do you want me to drop you off at school?", Asuka offered.

"Ara, I prefer to walk but-", Shizuru was cut off when their eyes meet. _"Alizarin red......just like that girl in my dream", _she thought.

"Is everything alright, Shizuru?", the alizarin eyed girl asked noticing how Shizuru just stopped all of a sudden. Shizuru shook her head. "Everything's fine. I just thought of something important I need to take care of at school. Thank you for the breakfast. I'll be leaving now", she said and left quickly.

Asuka looked slightly surprised. She shrugged it off though, not too caring about it. She grabbed Shizuru's bowl and put it in the dishwasher to wash later.

"I wonder what I should do this morning?", she asked herself with her index finger on her lower lip in a thoughtful way. Her eyes brighten when she thought of an idea. She smiled mischievously. "I think it's time I pay a visit to the zoo!", she exclaimed.

The zoo was packed even though it was Tuesday. Most people were American tourists though. The zoo was famous for having many animals from around the world. Most everyone who liked to study about animals would know what you are talking about if you mention the "_**Sunlight Zen**_" zoo in Fuuka, Japan.

Among the hectic tourists stood a raven-haired girl with alizarin red eyes. She didn't stand out amongst the tourists however, for she looked American, with her pale white skin and her sharp but cute face. She was clad in black cargo pants and a dark blue sweatshirt with the design of a baby panda on it.

The girl professionally weaved her way through the crowds without letting anyone touch her and stopping occasionally to look at the variety of animals.

"Cute", she said as she looked at the playful pandas chewing at her bamboo stick.

"Oh, you think so too? We must both like pandas", a guy with messy brown hair and blues eyes said with an accent. The girl eyed him carefully. He was dressed in white shorts, a blue tropical t-shirt with white flowers on it, and gray slippers. He was definitely a tourist.

"Are you hitting on me?", Asuka asked, looking back at the panda.

He laughed a bit. "Not unless you want me too. My name is Blue Skyler." He spread out his hands with a charming smile. She took the hand. "Asuka Viola. You can speak English with me. It would be easier for me to understand you anyways", she said.

Skyler looked surprised but continued to converse with her in English anyways.

"So are pandas your favorite animal or something?", he asked.

"They are", Asuka responded curtly trying to end the conversation. He didn't get the hint; or maybe he ignored it. "That's cool. They're my favorite animal too."

"Look, you should stop talking to me okay? I'm not interested and I want to be alone", Asuka stated annoyingly and walked away. Stubborn as he is, Skyler followed her through the zoo.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but would you at least give me a chance? I little lunch date maybe?", Skyler asked when he caught up to the quick girl. Asuka stopped for a minute and Skyler looked hopeful for a second. "**IF** I go on a lunch date with you, would you stop following me around?", Asuka sighed out. Skyler grinned in victory. "No problem", he said. "Why don't we eat right now? It's 11 already", he said as he looked at the digital watch on his wrist.

"Fine", Asuka said curtly and walked to the nearest food center. They got in the line for Subway.

"What do you want to eat?", Skyler asked once it was their turn to order the food.

"Just order something. I'll go grab a table for us", Asuka replied. She walked to the table closest to the cafeteria window so that she could look at the pandas while eating. She leaned her head on her right hand and tilted her head so that her hand was cupping her cheeks and her face was looking towards the pandas.

After a while, Skyler walked over with two sandwiches in hand and sat down in front of Asuka. She stopped looking at the panda and instead focused her eyes on him. His face was held in a slight pout.

"Ahhh, you just had to move your head. I was enjoying the view of your face too. Your cute", he said as he handed Asuka her sandwich. "Well aren't you just the charmer", she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. He let out a smooth chuckle and took a bit out of his sandwich.

"So are you a tourist or something? You speak English without any accent at all", Skyler commented.

"I use to live in the US before but I moved here because of my work requirements."

"Really? But you don't even look like your 16 yet", he exclaimed surprisingly.

"Haven't you heard of skipping grades?", Asuka responded coolly. "And for your information, I am 17 years old."

"Oh, ok then", he said. They went silent after that, each one too indulged in their food to even care about starting a conversation.

As they were cleaning up their table, Asuka's phone rang; playing the song '_Fireflies_'.

"Excuse me", she said and walked to a corner to talk.

"Hey, Viola Asuka here", she greeted. "_Hey, Suka-chan! Your bike got there faster than I expected so it's already at the garage", the line responded._

"Oh really? Thanks, Tsuki-chan! I'm going right now; bye!", Asuka exclaimed.

She walked back towards Skyler. "Hey, I got to go somewhere. I actually had fun today. Here's my number", she said and tossed him the paper with her number on it. She started to walk out the cafeteria.

"Thanks!", Skyler shouted after the girl and she waved at him without turning back. He looked at the number and grinned. _"Score!", _he thought and his grin got even wider. He saved Asuka's number on his cellphone right away.

It took the raven haired girl a while to reach the _D.A. Garage _since it was pretty far from the zoo. The D.A. in _D.A. Garage _stood for a Death Angels. It was a creepy name for a garage but it is still on of the best garage chain in Japan. It had locations all over Japan and the garage didn't just fix your vehicles but it could sent your vehicle to the different garage locations. That was one of the thing that was exclusive to only the Death Angels Garage and it helped make the garage popular.

Asuka parked her rental car in the parking lot and walked into the building.

"How may I help you today, Miss?", a girl at the front desk asked. She was dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt; the garages uniform for female workers. She had long midnight blue hair and sky blue eyes.

"Um, I'm here to return a rental car. I parked it in the parking lot and the license plate is 824-DA8. Here are the keys", Asuka replied and handed the lady a black key.

"I see", she said. "Let me pull up your profile Miss......"

"Viola Asuka."

"Ah, Viola-san then. You have rented the car for exactly four weeks so the total comes up to $200."

"Ok", Asuka said and handed the lady the money. Asuka waited patiently for the lady to check the money in and call some worker to move the car into the the garage. Just as Asuka was about to mention about her motorcycle, the worker beat her to it. "Viola-san, there is someone waiting for you in the garage. She has your motorcycle with you and her name is Tsukiko Fuuji", she said.

Asuka looked surprised. Tsukiko actually came to Fuuka?!

"_Great, she's here. There goes my 'secret mission'", _the black-haired girl thought. She sighed, said thank you the nice front desk lady and walked out of the building to go to the garage. She walked around the whole building since the garage- where the workers fixed and stored vehicles- was in the back of the building.

She smiled slightly when her eyes landed on the familiar face of Tsukiko. She was leaning on a black Ducati with blue lightning on the sides. She wore a black and blue riding suit that covered her athletic figure. The girl long silver hair in a ponytail that left only her uneven bangs and an impossible shade of ocean blue eyes.

Asuka and Tsukiko were very close; best friends if you will. They've known each other since they were just toddlers. Tsukiko was a year older than Asuka; landing on being an 18 year old girl. She was the same height as Asuka at 168cm. tall but they're personalities were very different from each other- Asuka being quiet and cold (usually) and Tsukiko being slightly talkative and nice.

Asuka walked over to the girl.

"Hey Suka-chan", the girl greeted warmly. She stood up straight and flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been about a year since we last saw each other, Tsuki-chan. How have you been?", Asuka agreed. "I've been doing okay, I guess." Asuka smiled again and playfully punched her shoulder.

"So, why are you here anyways?", Asuka asked, getting back on topic. Tsukiko smirked mischievously.

"Well, since you wouldn't let me on anything, I decided to come and find out myself." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that? Just tell me the story already", Tsukiko continued.

Asuka sighed and gave in. There was no use in arguing with Tsukiko anyways and she might just come in handy at times.

Asuka retold the events of last night to her and Tsukiko smiled at the end.

"You're so mean, Suka-chan! Wanting to have fun all by yourself", Tsukiko accused and pouted cutely.

Asuka sighed. _"This girl....", _she thought.

"Anyways, what should we do until 9?", the blue eyed girl asked. Asuka shrugged. "I don't know", she said simply.

"We could always prepare our equipment", Tsukiko offered. Asuka nodded in agreement. "Sure. Why not?"

"Okay, we can go to the hotel I booked earlier", Tsukiko said. She leaned in to whisper to Asuka. "I have the weapons in your bike", she whispered huskily. Asuka nodded again and grabbed one of the two helmets that was on the bike. It was black with gray abstract designs on it. Tsukiko followed her and grabbed the other identical helmet of the seat. "I'm driving", Tsukiko said. "I know where the hotel is." Asuka nodded in agreement to letting Tsukiko drive.

They got on the bike and Asuka wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist.

"Nice stuff you got here", Asuka said. She was in the hotel room with Tsukiko on the bed, both peering into a luggage full of guns, ammunition, and various blades. They managed to get the bag across the security guard only because of the fact that the bag itself was made out of special material so that no detector could detect the weapons they held inside.

"Yeah, thanks. It took me a while to get my hands on all of these stuff you know", Tsukiko said, lying down on the white bed. "Yeah? Thanks then", the younger girl replied and with a charming smile.

"No problem but are they gonna be enough? I mean, if the meeting is a trap and all, wouldn't it be kinda dangerous for us to go?" Asuka shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know", she grinned. "but v risk is my middle name." Tsukiko smirked at the comment and pulled Asuka's head under her arm for a nice headlock then she nudged at the younger girl's head.

"Hey stop that!", Asuka yelled as she tried to struggle against the death grip in vain. Sure, Asuka was strong but **no one **can escape from Tsukiko's death grip when she's serious. Tsukiko's smirked grew wider and she released the poor black haired girl from her arm.

"I'll let you go off easy this time but next time, you won't be so lucky", she stated and turned her back to Asuka so that she could look out the window.

It was a beautiful day outside; you could see the pink cherry blossoms petal dance around in the soft summer breeze and the scent of roses were strong because of the vase full of them besides the bed.

Tsukiko sighed slightly at the beautiful picture outside. "_So pea-", _she was taken out of her thoughts when Asuka tackled her from behind and pinned her, face down, on the bed. _"So much for peaceful",_Tsukiko finished with a roll of the eye.

Asuka smirked. "Never turn your back towards your enemy", she said. "You never know what they will do to get revenge."

Tsukiko sighed in slight annoyance. "That's unfair, Suka-chan."

"So?", the alizarin-eyed girl asked. She moved to sit flat on Tsukiko's back. "It doesn't really matter if you play dirty. We're already dirty people...." The last sentence came out in a whisper.

A concerned expression appeared on Tsukiko's face and she pushed Asuka off her.

"Are you okay?", she asked. Asuka looked up at Tsukiko's face. ".....Yeah. I'm fine really. Let's just prepare ourselves and go to the bar early", Asuka said and got off the bed.

She walked over to the bag of weapons and took off her sweatshirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath.

Tsukiko sighed again. There was no use in trying to get the girl to open up very much. Her heart could be colder than the weather on Pluto sometimes. Instead, the silver-haired girl walk over where Asuka was standing and took off her riding suit revealing her unties.

Asuka raised an eyebrow at Tsukiko's half-dressed state. "You didn't hid any weapons this time?", she asked. Tsukiko shook her head. "Speak for yourself first. All you have is a knife but I had that bag full of guns by me the whole ride over." Asuka pouted slightly.

They proceeded to strap and hid weapons all over their body.

It took about one hour to finish equipping all the weapons. Their clothes looked almost identical; both wearing knee-length black trench coats and black combat boots. The only difference was that Asuka was wearing black cargo pants while Tsukiko was wearing a light brown one. Another notable difference was that Asuka had on a white t-shirt while Tsukiko had on a black one.

Tsukiko had left her hair the same as it was before; in a ponytail. Asuka left hers down as always and it looked slightly unruly and spiky; making her look mysterious. The two of them looked like yin and yang with Asuka's black hair and Tsukiko's silver hair.

"Won't people notice us if we dress like this though?", Tsukiko asked. Asuka shrugged. "It's a bar. People are drunk, they won't notice any difference."

"If you say so", Tsukiko agreed reluctantly. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "We should get going, maybe they'll be early." Asuka agreed and they left quietly, avoiding the other people of the hotel so they did not have to answer to any questions of why they were dressed that way.

_-Shizuru-_

"Oi, Shizuru! Are you okay", the blue-haired girl said as she waved a hand in front of Shizuru's face. "Ara, yes.... I was just thinking about something", the brunette stated as she snapped back into reality. Natsuki looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? You've been spacing out a lot today. Maybe you should go home", she said with much concern for her best friend. Shizuru shook her head. "I will be fine Natsuki but I do appreciate your concern."

"Alright then", Natsuki said as she went back to eating her bento. It was lunch time and the two friends were eating in the student council room together. Usually, they would have gone outside and eat with the rest of the crew picnic-style but today Shizuru had wanted to eat by herself. Natsuki had practically begged Shizuru to eat with her, claiming that she didn't want to be annoyed by Nao when she eats her lunch.

The door creaked open slightly, catching the two girl's attention. The loud mouthed brunette stomped into the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Bubuzuke! What are you doing here? I told you to go eat outside so me and Yukino could discuss about the graduation ceremony for the 3rd year students", she yelled as she slammed both hands down on the desk in front of Shizuru.

"Ara, you did? I must not have heard because I don't remember about it at all", Shizuru calmly stated. Haruka looked at her in disbelief. "You think you can trick me with something like that? Please, Fujino, I'm not that stupid. Even ask Yukino, she was there when I told you", Haruka replied, trying to hid her hurt from showing in her tone. Everyone stared at the mousy brunette for an answer. She had come in the room right after Haruka.

Yukino blushed a bit at all the attention. "Fujino-san, Haruka did tell you about it this morning. We were having a meeting and she didn't have time to discuss it with you then." Haruka turned back to Shizuru and gave her a look that said '_I told you so. I'm not stupid you know'_. Shizuru looked confused for a moment. "I really don't remember," she mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. The great **Fujino Shizuru, **student council president of Fuuka Academy, had forgotten something so obvious?! Shizuru looked uncomfortable now with everyone staring at her like that so she got up. "Kannin na, Haruka-san. We can discuss about the ceremony at tomorrow's meeting if you don't mind. I am not on top of my game today as you can see", she said as she left the room.

The three people left in the room looked at each other in confusion. "Fujino-san seems..... off today. Don't you think so?", Yukino said after a while.

"Yeah, she's been spacing out a lot today", Natsuki agreed. Haruka looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it's because of her father", she said a bit later. The room was silent for a moment.

"I'll, uhh..... go find her....", Natsuki said as she left the room quickly.

"Well then, uhh.... we should start working out the events for the graduation then", Yukino suggested. Haruka nodded without a sound and went to working.

I leaned against the railing on the roof of the school. This was my place to think when I'm not feeling so well. No one can disturb me here since no one really knows that their Kaichou actually comes up here to escape her horde of fans, not even Natsuki.

I don't know what's happening to me today. I'm so forgetful today it's unbelievable. I keep on spacing out today; thinking about the dream- no, nightmare- from last night. Whenever I see something red, anything, I think back to those alizarin eyes, and how Asuka's eyes looked exactly the same, minus the pain and sorrow.

I let out a sighed. It may just be stress because of my.... current situation. Father's funeral will be next week at Kyoto. I can almost imagine the reporters in front of the funeral; doing almost anything to try and catch some peeks into the funeral. The news of my father's accident had spread like wild fire and it wouldn't be surprised if more reporters would show up at his funeral.

I sighed again. My life is so stressful these days. I sometimes forget that I'm only 18. People always say that they want to be in my shoes; have a father as the CEO of one of Japanese's biggest technology company, be beautiful and adored by everyone. But if I had a choice; I would want to be an average kid, carefree and naive, kind of like Minagi-san.

I stopped my train of thoughts right there. It was no use being so pessimistic. I should be more proactive and look at the brighter side of my life sometimes.

I looked towards the field below my and felt a breeze swept my hair. I let go of all of my thoughts and relaxed my body; no use to think at all at a time like this.

I heard the door creak and I turned around surprisingly. I waited patiently for the person to step out of the shadow and into the open.

The first thing I noticed was a waterfall of cobalt hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Shizuru", came the causal greeting. It was Natsuki; a pleasant surprised. I smiled a bit.

"Ara, looks like Natsuki discovered my secret lair", I teased. She just smiled back and walked up next to me.

"What's up with you today, Shizuru? You're not yourself", she commented with a questioning look.

"I really don't know. I think it must be because of my father", I responded and she put on a worried look for me. "But don't worry about me, Natsuki", I added quickly but the look on her face did not slip away.

"How could I not, Shizuru? You're my best friend!", she said quickly. I inwardly winced. _"Your best friend.... It can't be anything more...."_, I thought solemnly. I quickly pushed the thought away as soon as it came. I was satisfied at being her best friend and I don't need anything more from Natsuki. She's done me a great deed by still being my friend already. No need to ask her for more.....

I covered up my inner turmoil with a quick smile. "So Natsuki is worried about me now?", I teased and she blushed a but. "I'm honored." She grunted in response and looked away to hide her cute blush; much to my dismay.

"I'm serious Shizuru", she said with a slight hurt tone in her voice, not making a move to turn back to look at Shizuru. I realized that I might have gone to far this time.

"Kannin na Natsuki", I apologized. "But I'm fine, really."

She seemed to accept my apology for she turned back to face me. She still looked unconvinced but it was a start. "Fine", she said. "But if you need me you know I'll be their for you okay?"

I nodded and blushed inwardly at her heart-felt comment. Natsuki can truly be quite the charmer if she wanted.

_**-**_**End-**

_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a really long time to write because I need to focus on school work and I was sick. Anyways, I left a cliffhanger right here just to have you read chapter 4. Lol, I'm just kidding, but it is a cliffhanger with Asuka and Tsukiko anyways. **_

_**I also want to say that if anyone wants to draw out my OC then it is fine, just please let me see the picture of them. So yea, that's practically it for my ending speech. Oh yea, almost forgot, R&R please. **_


	4. Fight

_**Hey! Here is chapter 4 of Your Eternal Angel (I changed the title). It's been awhile since I updated but since it's finally summer break, I'll be working on this story a lot. Special thanks to lildevilish for reviewing my stories! I really appreciate it. So on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME!**_

**Chapter 4: Fight!**

Two figures stepped through the doorway leading inside a bar. Many heads turned to look at the new-comers. Half because they looked hot and the other half because the two figures looked dangerous with their trench coats and cargo pants. Ignoring the stares, the two figures moved soundlessly through the crowds and came to a stop in front of the bar owner. He was a muscular man with too many tattoos to bother counting. He was clad in tan shorts and a black T-shirt with a blood-red skull logo printed on it.

"Tell me, where is room number 8?," a certain raven-haired girl asked. The owner ran a hand through his brown locks with cockiness before replying, "Why should I tell you?" The other, silver-haired girl, glared at him in annoyance.

"We have an appointment with someone in the room," Asuka replied in a bone-chilling voice. She showed him the pass that she got from the tracker. "Now take us to the room, bastard." The big guy narrowed intimidating hazel eyes at her. "You better watch your words, little girl," he spat out. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today or else." With that said, he turned around and walked down a dark hallway with rooms littered along the side.

The two girls rolled their eyes at his arrogance before following him through the hall. He stopped at the end of the corridor and beckoned to a red door on the left side with a large black 8 painted on it. "Here it is," he said.

"Okay, you can leave now," Tsukiko announced. The brown-haired guy glared at them but left anyways. "What a bastard," Asuka muttered as he left. "Anyways, let's go inside." Tsukiko nodded and turned the doorknob.

The room was dark-looking. Red couches were placed around the room and the walls were painted black. Jet-black. Posters of nude couples and world destruction were posted on those walls. Cubes of light were placed in the four corners of the room and a skull chandelier hung itself from the roof in the middle of the room. Directly under the chandelier was an out-of-place white stool. But it wasn't the stool that caught the girl's attention, it was the lone figure that sat on the stool that caught their eyes.

The figure was a guy in his mid 40s. He had graying dirty blonde hair and electric green eyes. Clad in a tan business suit and black rimmed glasses, he looked quite handsome for his age. He sat crossed-leg on the stool with his hands placed on his lap. If it weren't for the evil looking smile on his face, he could pass for a kind looking grandfather.

"Nice room you got," Asuka commented. He nodded. "I see that you've decided to come after all. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to 'receive' the invitation," the man replied calmly. "You've also brought a friend. What a pleasant surprise." Asuka narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your name? I've never seen you before."

"That is not much of a surprise that you do not know me. I am a researcher for _**New World **_so I do not come out much," he said. "My name is Tokuno Katsu."

"What's a researcher doing out here?," Tsukiko asked. "We can kill you." Katsu let out a chuckle. "I am more than capable of protecting myself," he said. "I have come to simply ask if Asuka would like to switch sides."

The two girls stared disbelievingly at him. "Are you serious?!," Asuka exclaimed. "What the fuck is with you people trying to recruit me?" Katsu flash her a sickeningly sweet smile. "You are strong, dear Asuka. Not to mention that you are the first successful..... experiment." Asuka's eyes widened. "The hell are you talking about?!," she yelled.

"If you are so curious, why don't you join us?," Katsu suggested. "We have many secrets that can be revealed to you." Asuka didn't say anything in response. She looked lost in thoughts.

"Asuka, what are you doing?," Tsukiko exclaimed pulling Asuka out of her thoughts. "You can't join them! They're just tricking you. Don't listen to them!" The younger girl stared at her then at Katsu and then back at Tsukiko. "Fuck," she muttered. She turned back to look at Katsu again. "I'm not joining your little group. But I do want answers so and you **will **give them to me. **Now**."

Katsu shook his head. "Silly girl," he said. "You can't do anything to me. I am too strong for you." Both girls glared a million daggers at him. "Let's see about that," Asuka said. She lounged for him but he leaped off the stool and dodged to the side. He proceeded to take out a small knife from his suit and threw it at Tsukiko before she could react. She dodged it in time so the knife only gave her a small cut on her left arm.

Asuka engaged Katsu in a hand-to-hand combat. Tsukiko took out her gun and aimed it at Katsu. She pulled the trigger but Katsu had already jumped back. The bullet flew passed him and planted itself in the wall. Asuka jumped at Katsu again with her right leg swinging at his face. He leaned back to avoid the leg by a centimeter. He pulled out his own gun; a silver pistol.

Aiming the gun towards Asuka, he pulled the trigger. "Ahh," Asuka screamed while clutching her bleeding arm. The bullet had hit her right arm. Tsukiko rushed over to the wounded girl.

"Asuka! Are you going?," she asked. Asuka grumbled, "Fine. It just stings." She turned to glare at Katsu who smirked at her. "Damn you," she spat out.

"My, my. It looks like our little party is over, no?," Katsu cockily said. "I will see you around then, Viola-san. Oh and don't worry about the damage done here. I assure you that everything that happened in this room will stay in this room." He threw the girls another wicked grin before calmly walking out the door.

"Are you okay, Asuka?," Tsukiko asked after he left. "That was pretty reckless fighting for you." Asuka scowled. "I'm fine, 'kay? Now can I borrow your coat?," she asked. "Mine is.... tarnished." The older girl shook her head at Asuka's antics but handed over her coat anyways.

"Thanks," Asuka mumbled as she put on the coat and folded the old one. "We should go then." Asuka got up and walked out the door with her other coat in hand. Tsukiko followed shortly afterward.

_-Shizuru's POV-_

Instead of showing the blush that I felt inside, I gave Natsuki a smile instead for her comment. "That's sweet of you, Natsuki," I teased. I could see the beginning of a blush on her face and giggled. "What's so funny?," she grumbled out. I shook my head, "Nothing much."

She gave a 'humph' and turned back to look over the railings. I followed her example. There wasn't much to say between Natsuki and me anymore. Ever since the 'incident' we haven't been the said. Things said were more hesitant and there's this awkwardness whenever we were alone. The awkwardness happening right now. I guess I could blame myself for all this awkwardness. Blame myself for falling in love with my best friend. Blame myself for being this way.

I felt a pang at my heart. It hurts. It hurts to be with Natsuki and know that all she will be is my best friend. Sometimes I wonder why I bother to stay with her. Sometimes I want to go far away and have my feelings die down.

"Maybe we should head back in?," I suggested. I didn't need anymore of this silence. "Sure!," Natsuki replied quickly. She was probably glad to be away from the silence too. I walked towards the door but stopped suddenly. There was a sting in my right arm all of a sudden. It hurt. It hurt _**bad**_.

"Are you okay, Shizuru?, " I heard Natsuki ask. I didn't respond -no, I _**couldn't **_respond. My vision became disoriented and twisted. "Shizuru?," Natsuki asked me , clear concern seeping out of her voice. I know she said my name at least 5 more times and I could feel her hand gripping my shoulders but I couldn't respond. The last thing I saw was blood and alizarin red eyes glaring at me before I slipped out of consciousness.

It wasn't until reaching back to the hotel before Asuka started showing pain. The two girls were back at the hotel room looking over Asuka's wound.

"My head is pounding like crazy!," Asuka complained. It was bad enough that she got shot but having a huge migraine on top of that did not help. Tsukiko raised a slender brow. "Is that so? You don't often see people getting migraines after getting shot," she stated. "They usually faint." Sarcasm was think in her voice as she said this.

"Oh shut up," the younger girl mumbled before another jolt of pain ran through her head. She winced. Maybe fainting wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Well now, let me get that bullet out of your arm," Tsukiko said as she noticed the raven-haired girl winced. She went to dig through her suitcase for a first aid kit. She pulled out a scalper and a grabber (plaster instrument). Also grabbing a roll of bandages disinfecting wipes.

Tsukiko walked back over to the younger girl who looked dazed. "You okay?," she asked. Asuka nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, just a little nauseous and dizzy," she replied. She pulled off her white T-shirt revealing a white sports bra and well toned abs.

"Okay. This is gonna hurt a bit but that's what you get if you don't want to cause a commotion at the hospital," Tsukiko commented. She rubbed the disinfecting wipes lightly on around the wound. Asuka winced at the sizzling feeling. Using the scalper to make a series of small cuts, she managed to use the plaster to grab the bullet out of the wound.

Asuka would've screamed if it weren't for the roll of towel stuffed in her mouth. What was meant to be a scream came out muffled and disoriented. Bead of sweats rolled off of the alizarin-eyed girl after the 'operation' finished.

"You still hanging on there, Suka-chan?," the 'doctor' asked. Asuka grunted and spat out the towel to reply. "That hurt damn much," she said. "Now can you please wrap it up?" Tsukiko nodded and complied.

"There ya go," she said after she finished wrapping. She wiped her forehead, "Only an hour's work." Asuka sighed. "I feel better now," she admitted. "Thanks." Tsukiko smiled at the girl. "No problem," she said. "Hows the headache coming?"

"The same," Asuka muttered quietly. She got up and went to get a new T-shirt. "I'll be fine after a while so don't worry about it," she said as she put on a plain white T-shirt. Tsukiko nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now?," Tsukiko asked. She received a shrug in return. "I don't know. It's only 4 o'clock," Asuka said. "I might go back-" She was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

Tsukiko shot her a questioning look as to who would be calling her. Asuka shrugged and looked at the caller I.D. "Shizuru," she said in surprise. They had exchanged numbers earlier but she didn't expect the older girl to call her much or any at all for that matter.

She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ears. "Hello, this is Viola Asuka," she greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Instead of the Kyoto-ben voice she was expecting, the voice of Kuga Natsuki came as the response. "_Asuka! Shizuru fainted during class. I don't really know who to call so I checked her phone and your name came up._" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's odd. Do you want me to pick her up?," Asuka asked. "_Yeah, if you don't mind. I could take her home if your busy,_" Natsuki answered.

"No it's find," Asuka said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Okay then, bye." _Natsuki ended the call before Asuka could say anything more. "_Odd. Why didn't Natsuki just bring Shizuru home? Somethings up between them......,_" the raven-haired girl thought.

"Hey, what was that call about?," Tsukiko asked, pulling Asuka out of her thoughts. "Shizuru fainted and I have to go pick her up." Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I guess I'll see you some other time. The funeral perhaps."

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." She walked over to give the other girl a hug before heading out the door. "Thanks for fixing me up by the way," she said. Tsukiko shrugged and closed the door behind Asuka's back.

**END**

_**Okay so that's the chapter. It's shorter than the last two but I wanted to work on some other stories right now so I decided to end this story for now. Check my profile for sneak peeks at new the next chapter and at the other stories I will publish during April. So please review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!**_


End file.
